


Cleave To Me

by sequence_fairy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (extremely light and only there 'cause Rose gets a bit of a power trip), Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: “I’ve never done this before,” Rose says. She reaches for the black harness anyway, holding it up and turning it over in her hands. It looks complicated, but she’s sure she can probably figure it out.“I’ll walk you through it,” the Doctor assures her, voice a little strangled. Rose flicks her gaze over to him.“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Rose asks, as if realising for the first time.Literally, this is just pegging. There's nothing else here.





	Cleave To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).

> I was asked for pegging last week when I was taking kink prompts and I've been struggling to get words down for anything else, so I thought I'd try this. Turns out a change of fandom and subject is all a girl needs to bang (heh) out a couple thousand words.
> 
> No beta, we die like the horny bitches we are.

The Doctor had broached the subject a week ago while they’d been perusing a twentieth century American sex shop for a lark. Rose had been willing to give it a go then, but looking down at the combination of harness and shiny pink dildo between them on the bed, she’s no longer sure she’ll be any good at this. She pushes a hand through her hair and looks up at the Doctor. He’s waiting for her. 

“I don’t know,” Rose hedges, running her hand along the shiny pink silicone. “You’re sure about this?” 

Beside her, the Doctor nods vigorously. There’s a flush riding high on the edges of his cheekbones. He licks his lips as Rose takes a firm hold around the dildo, feeling both the firmness and the gentle give of the silicone. The head is gently flared, but the shaft is smooth all the way down. She lets it drop onto the bed between them, it bounces slightly on the mattress. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Rose says. She reaches for the black harness anyway, holding it up and turning it over in her hands. It looks complicated, but she’s sure she can probably figure it out.

“I’ll walk you through it,” the Doctor assures her, voice a little strangled. Rose flicks her gaze over to him. 

“You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Rose asks, as if realising for the first time. The Doctor’s eyes are blown wide, irises almost swallowed by the dark of his pupils. There’s a faint tremor in the hand that he lifts to push through his hair. 

“I– ,” the Doctor starts, but doesn’t finish. 

“Aren’t you, Doctor?” Rose leans in closer to him, dropping the harness to join the dildo in a heap between them. “You want me to put this on, and then you want me to fuck you, don’t you?” The Doctor gulps. Rose can hear the click of his throat as he swallows. Even his hair is quivering. Rose glances down. He’s hard in his trousers. Rose’s mouth waters and her stomach swoops. 

“Are you sure, Doctor?” Rose asks, bringing her eyes back up to meet his. He nods, something almost frantic in the movement. “I need to hear you say it,” Rose insists, the words coming from somewhere inside her that revels in the way the Doctor’s breath stutters. 

“Rose,” he says, hoarse, “please.” 

“Please what, Doctor?” Rose presses. She shifts up onto her knees. 

“I want–” the Doctor says.

“Yes, Doctor?” Rose leans in closer, bringing her hand up to trace the line of his jaw. 

“Fuck me,” he says, the words leaving him in a rush. “Please, Rose.” 

Rose nods. “Okay.” She leans back, gathers up the harness and the dildo and then slides off the bed. “Get undressed and wait for me,” Rose says, and just before she slips into the bathroom to do the same, she turns, catching the Doctor in the act of stripping off his shirt. “Don’t touch yourself,” she says, and the Doctor’s eyes go impossibly wider. 

When Rose comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, harness around her hips, the Doctor is waiting for her. He’s nude, and sitting cross-legged in the centre of their bed. He looks up as the bathroom door slides home and watches, eyes glued to the way the strap on wobbles between Rose’s legs. 

His look is hungry. Rose puts a little swing into her step as she comes back to the bed. She climbs on, conscious the entire time of the unfamiliar weight between her legs. It makes her feel a little unbalanced, but it’s mostly overtaken by the thrill of power she feels when the Doctor’s eyes keep catching on it, the way he can’t keep his gaze on her face.

“How do you want this?” Rose asks. 

The Doctor licks his lips. Rose kneels in front of him. His cock is full and flushed. He swallows again. Rose hums, waiting for him to speak. 

“Come on, Doctor,” she says, letting the pitch of her voice drop. She leans in, reaching for and grasping his cock in one of her hands. The Doctor’s breath leaves him in a hiss. Rose grips him gently, sliding her hand along his shaft. “Tell me how you want it.” 

“Rose,” the Doctor groans. His head falls back, mouth opening on a sigh as Rose thumbs across the head of his cock, gathering the wetness there. The Doctor falls back onto his elbows, and Rose leans further into his space. The silicone cock between her legs brushes against the hand she has wrapped around the Doctor. 

“Where’s the lube,” she asks, because even though she’s never done this before, it seems like something they’ll need. The Doctor shakes his head. 

“Don’t–_ah_–need it,” he says, interrupted when Rose’s hand sinks lower, until she’s cupping his balls. 

“Oh no?” Rose asks, curiosity piqued. Her hand continues on its downward trajectory. Wet warmth meets her questing fingers. She pulls her hand back out and rubs the slick between her fingertips. “Oh,” she says, then, again, because it bears repeating. The Doctor’s lips quirk, like maybe he wants to be smug about it, but then Rose is diving back in, and he flops back onto his back like all the strength has gone out of his arms. Her first finger slides in with barely any resistance and the clutch of the Doctor’s body around it sends a bolt of warmth through her that goes all the way down to her toes.

Rose shifts back so the Doctor can un-cross his legs, and Rose settles between them. One of his hands is thrust into his own hair, the other fisted in the sheet beside his hip, fingers tightening and loosening in time with the rhythm of Rose’s finger sliding in and out of him. Rose adds another finger, curling the pair of them inside him, and the Doctor’s whole body jerks. 

“Is this okay?” Rose asks, smoothing her free hand down the Doctor’s nearest thigh. The Doctor nods, sucking in a breath as Rose curls her fingers just so, once more.

“Another one,” the Doctor says, voice muffled by the arm he has thrown over his face. Rose pulls out, and then goes back in with three fingers. The Doctor pushes back against her, and Rose watches, fascinated, as he takes all three fingers without pausing. Rose moves her hand in a steady back and forth. Each thrust of her hand makes the Doctor’s breath hitch. He’s trembling all over. His cock twitches against his stomach.

“Could you get off like this?” Rose asks, but doesn’t wait for the Doctor to answer. “I bet you could, couldn’t you? I wouldn’t even have to touch you,” Rose muses, but she touches him anyway, sliding her free hand up until she can take him in hand again. The combination makes the Doctor moan. His hips buck. “I won’t though,” she says, pulling her hand out. The Doctor whimpers into his elbow. 

Rose takes both hands off him, and tightens the harness. The press of the base of the dildo against her won’t be enough to get her off, but it feels nice regardless. The Doctor lets his arm slide off his face. When Rose looks up from adjusting one of the buckles, he’s watching her intently. 

“You ready?” Rose asks. 

“Yeah,” he husks, “please.” 

Rose reaches down behind his balls again to gather more slick onto her fingers and strokes it along the length of the dildo. The Doctor watches. She doesn’t think he’s even breathing. She moves forward on her knees, and the Doctor lifts his hips. Rose grabs ahold of his thighs and pulls him up onto her lap. The dildo slides along the Doctor’s cock as she does and he moans. Rose leans up and back, lining herself up, one hand holding her pretend cock steady. 

“Okay,” Rose says, and then cants her hips forward. It’s a slow slide, with barely any resistance. The Doctor breathes out the whole way, until Rose bottoms out, her thighs snug against his ass. “Wow,” she says, looking down at where they’re joined and then letting her eyes wander all the way up his body. His cock is heavy and resting against his stomach. There’s the sheen of a wet spot against his skin where precome has been smeared. A flush has spread down from the Doctor’s face, and across his chest. 

Rose shifts and the Doctor’s eyes fly open. He moans, and clutches at the sheet next to his hip. 

“Fuckin’,” he says, but nothing else. 

“Fucking what, Doctor?” Rose asks, shifting again, deliberate. She can’t feel what the dildo is doing inside him, but the way the Doctor’s body jerks against hers, she thinks she might be doing something right. 

“Move,” he begs, “please Rose, please.” 

Rose takes a deep breath, and draws back, before thrusting forward again. The noise the Doctor makes sounds dragged out of him. On the next thrust, he meets her halfway, and Rose leans forward, planting her hands on the sheets beside the Doctor’s shoulders. She snaps her hips forward and the Doctor groans. 

“You like that?” Rose asks, her own voice gone husky. The Doctor moans in response, and Rose fucks into him again and again.

“Harder,” he says, voice wrecked. Rose shudders against the burn of her own arousal. She can feel how wet she is. 

“Turn over,” she says, pulling out. The Doctor turns, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Rose waits long enough for the Doctor to fidget before slamming back in, no premable and no warning. She’s got enough leverage now to really rail into him, so she does. He’s babbling under her, words incomprehensible because his face is buried in her pillow. Rose presses the flat of her palm against the middle of his spine, and uses the other hand to hold his hip. 

“Are you close?” Rose asks, out of breath. She can feel sweat dampening the hair at her temples. The Doctor presses back against her, and Rose takes that as answer enough. She lets go of his hip and reaches around. It takes barely anything to get him all the way there and he comes on a shout. Rose wishes she could feel the clench of him around her. She strokes him through it, until he squirms away from her touch. 

She pulls out. The Doctor flops onto his stomach, but only for a moment. Before Rose can finish unbuckling the harness, he’s turned over and then pushed himself up and pushing her onto her back. He swats her hands out of the way and makes quick work of the buckles, tugging the harness down her legs and tossing it somewhere behind him.

He slides one long finger into her, then adds another almost immediately. “You’re so wet,” he says, shouldering her thighs apart so he can get between them. Rose cries out when he licks a stripe up her centre, fingers pumping in and out of her. The Doctor settles his mouth on her clit, tonguing and sucking and Rose writhes beneath him. She won’t last long, but the Doctor seems to be on the same page. 

She comes with a strangled groan, her hands shoved into his hair, tugging hard enough that she’s sure he can feel it. 

When he finally lifts his head, he wipes his mouth with the back of one hand and Rose grins. “I think we should do this again sometime,” she says, and the Doctor crawls up the bed to curl up beside her. 

“Yeah,” he says, pressing a kiss to the curve of her shoulder. “Thanks for being willing to try that with me,” he says. 

Rose turns her head, and lifts her hand to card through the Doctor’s wildly disheveled hair. “Of course,” she says, “I liked it too.” 

“I’m glad,” the Doctor says, “‘cause that was great. You’re the bee’s knees, Rose Tyler.” 

“I’m the bee’s dick, more like,” Rose retorts and the Doctor barks out of a laugh, smothering himself against her skin. Rose can’t help the laugh that bubbles up out of her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and chat with me about my fic on [tumblr](http://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
